Sipping on Fire
by TrinineWriter
Summary: Jeanine is on a weekend work trip when she meets a charming bartender named Tris. Chance meeting. Slight AU. Light smut.


_For H, you are my inspiration and my home._

* * *

Tris wiped the inside of a beer glass dry and placed it on the shelf. She reached for the next one but paused when she caught a glimpse of the woman walking in the bar. As the woman walked out of the shadows and into the softly lit pool table area, Tris was silently taking in every inch she could see. She picked up another glass and continued to dry it, but followed the alluring blonde with her eyes.

She observed her as she looked around the area, clearly assessing where the best place to sit was. Tris wished that the only free seats were in her section, but that wasn't the case. There were plenty to choose from, and the attractive woman selected one on the opposite side of the room. It was both good and bad news. Good, because she could continue to _clean_ while actually stealing glances at the beautiful stranger. Bad, because the blonde wasn't close enough for Tris to make out any detail. She could only guess at the other woman's eye color, skin tone, what she smelled like… damn. Tris really wanted to know what the blonde smelled like.

On another plus note, she very quickly came to the conclusion that the woman was alone. Once she'd settled into her chosen lounger, she didn't look around or appear to be waiting for someone to join her. Instead, she pulled a rather large book from her bag and opened it to the marked pages. Tris smiled down at the glass in her hand _erudite_.

Tris' next problem quickly presented itself. She'd always had trouble working out whether other women batted for the same team she did, and as a result, her past dalliances were few and far between, actual relationships even fewer. It was pitiful, really, and she was fed up with it.

Pondering her problem for a few more minutes, she decided to put an end to it. She wanted to impress the sexy blonde, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Fortunately, she was a very good bartender and her techniques were well above average, too. She'd execute a series of perfect bottle and glass maneuvers that would be sure to get her attention, and once she had that, she'd set about finding out whether she had a chance to remove that dark red dress, and maybe devour what lay beneath it.

Tris picked up several shot glasses and lined them up on the bar. Grabbing a bottle of Kahlua, Bailey's, Grand Marnier, and Bacardi 151 she shouted out above the crowd and music. "Five flaming B-52 shots coming up on the bar. Somebody kill the bar lights!"

Not even twenty seconds later, the lights were out and five shot glasses were sitting on the bar, blue flames dancing from their rims. Tris smiled proudly, as the patrons all clapped and cheered. Her eyes flicked up to where the blonde had been sitting, but now only saw an empty seat. Shaking her head at her own lunacy, Tris called out for the lights to be turned back on and passed out the shots to a few eager patrons. Still pondering her next move and re-shelving the liquor, she was startled when a sexy feminine voice said, "That was an impressive move."

Making sure she had a firm grip on the bottlenecks - she didn't want to drop them and make a complete fool of herself, after all - she looked in the direction the voice had come from and had to bite back a stupid grin. Stepping forward, she gave a vastly toned-down version that threatened to burst out. "Thanks…"

"Jeanine. I'm Jeanine." The mysterious woman unfolded her graceful arms and held her hand out in a very formal introduction style.

Tris took it, and they shook. "I'm Tris."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tris."

Inside her head, Tris was doing some serious happy dancing. This was her chance. "So what brings you to Dauntless?" Fuck, that sounded wrong, didn't it. I'm so fucking bad at this.

Jeanine didn't seem to notice. "Business."

"You staying for the weekend?" Shit, now she was rambling. Blood thundered through her veins and her heart pounded.

"I go home on Monday."

Tris' heart leapt with hope, it was only Friday night. "What are you having?"

"A small glass of white wine, please," Jeanine replied as she took a seat at the bar.

"Sure. Back in a second." Tris couldn't be sure, but she could almost feel Jeanine's eyes on her backside as she walked away. Blush crept across her cheeks as she pictured sparkling blue eyes, smooth, creamy skin, and the soft scent of Chanel No 5. In a word, Jeanine was glorious.

Tris returned from the wine rack in record time with a bottle and two glasses.

"I didn't think bartenders were able to drink while on the job," Jeanine asked as Tris poured a second glass.

"They can when they own the bar," Tris gave Jeanine a playful wink.

"Cheers," Tris said, holding her glass aloft. Jeanine grabbed hers, and they clinked the rims together.

"To great bars."

"To great bartenders," Jeanine added.

They shared a smile, then sipped their drinks, falling into a companionable silence. A silence that was broken in spectacular style when a harassed-looking couple came into the bar area with a clearly very drunk third party following them and shouting obscene things. The two women shared a meaningful look. "Please excuse me," Tris said apologetically.

"Of course," Jeanine nodded her head in understanding.

"I hope you're here when I get back," Tris said backing her way out of the serving area.

"I will be."

Tris smiled brightly then spun on her heels and quickly made her way to the drunken man who was stumbling around the bar. Several staff members joined her in escorting him out of the establishment, though the string of curse words he threw at them was long and loud. Three minutes later, Tris returned to the bar where she leaned over the sink and washed the man's saliva off her face and cleaned her hands and arms. She patted her face dry and turned to see a very concerned-looking Jeanine sitting at the bar.

"Are you okay," the blonde asked as Tris approached the bar where she was sitting.

"Oh yeah. No big deal," Tris waved off Jeanine's concern and sighed heavily. She hated it when people got too drunk and didn't go home.

Leaning forward, Jeanine murmured, "Want to come to my hotel? I'm at the back of the hotel and my balcony overlooks some fields. It's nice and quiet."

Tris arched her eyebrow in pleasant surprise but didn't have to think twice. "One minute," she held up her finger and Jeanine nodded in agreement. Tris quickly found the floor manager and gave her the keys, and made sure everything was covered. She circled the bar quickly so she was standing at Jeanine's side. Grinning sheepishly, she grabbed the bottle of wine, their glasses, and watched Jeanine collect her things. Then the two of them left the bar and were swallowed into the shadows of the street.

"I don't know why they do it," Jeanine said when they were well out of earshot of the bar.

"Do what?"

"People go out and get so drunk they can't comprehend anything. It's so unsafe."

Tris shrugged. "Some people enjoy it, it helps them forget about all of the things going wrong in their lives. For a while, they don't have to listen to their consciousness remind them of all the bad things going on."

"Yet, they will remember with a splitting headache in the morning."

"True."

"I could never give up that much control," Jeanine said quietly.

Tris hummed to herself quietly and smiling, they entered the hotel. Jeanine stopped in front of the elevator. "I'm on the top floor, so unless you want to walk…"

Tris pressed the call button firmly. They waited silently as the contraption hummed to life, transporting the car down to their level and squeaking the doors open. The two women stepped in, and as soon as the doors closed, Tris was very much aware of their close proximity in the small space. Her senses were on overload. She fancied she could feel the heat emanating from Jeanine's body, and she could now smell nothing but the distinct fragrance of Chanel No 5. It was all making her seriously horny.

Finally, the elevator came to a halt and let them onto top floor. Tris followed Jeanine to her room, willing herself to stay calm. It was just a simple chance meeting, and that was all. And now, because they hadn't gotten around to any serious conversation, she'd find out the other woman's relationship status without having to ask. It would be easy enough to tell if she was the only one staying in the room.

As Jeanine unlocked the door and ushered her in, Tris had the answer to that instantly. Just one of the twin beds looked slept in, and the doorway off to the right showed a bathroom. "Nice room."

"Yeah, it's all right, isn't it? It'd be a bit small if I wasn't by myself, but the balcony more than makes up for it." Drumming her stuff on the made bed, she crossed the room, opened the shutters and door and led Tris out into the open space.

"Wow, I see what you mean. Nice." The balcony did indeed look out onto a field. They were wild-looking pastures full of bushes and trees, nature at its finest.

Settling into the plastic chairs around the table, the two women sipped at their drinks and began chatting and getting to know one another. Much to Tris' relief, there was absolutely no mention of a significant other, so now she just had to find out whether her new friend was into Sapphic delights or now, which was always the part she found most difficult. She'd heard the word _gaydar_ thrown around quite a lot in LGBT circles, but although she now knew what it meant - she also knew she didn't possess one. Unfortunately, she just found it nigh on impossible to find out if other women were also into women.

"... by yourself?" There was a pause. "Tris?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was miles away. What did you say?"

A tiny line appeared between Jeanine's eyebrows, showing her confusion, or irritation, Tris wasn't sure, but she didn't want it directed at her. "I asked if you went into business on your own."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just thinking, that's all. And yes, the bar is all mine. No partners involved."

"Thinking about what?"

Tris hadn't expected that question, so she took a sip of her drink to give her a little time to come up with an answer. Because obviously she couldn't tell the other woman the truth. Or could she? Jeanine was here on business, it was likely she would never have to see her again, so what could the harm be?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Jeanine replied decisively, waving her hand to indicate Tris should continue, "I really want to know."

"Well then, you asked for it. I was wondering if you were into women." The words came out so fast that she found herself hoping Jeanine hadn't understood them. Maybe she could come up with some bullshit about what she'd actually said.

No such luck. The raised eyebrows and wide eyes indicated that much.

"Oh," Jeanine replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, that was direct. But, like you say, I asked for it. And a direct question deserves a direct answer. So, yes. I am into women… More specifically, you."

"M-me?" Tris was pretty sure her voice was so high only dogs could hear her. "And what makes you think I'm into women?"

Jeanine tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and tried to hide her smile. "You've got lesbian written all over you."

Tris had to resist the temptation to look down at herself. "I do?" Damn, Jeanine must be in possession of the coveted gaydar. What she wouldn't give… But then her words sank in - really sank in. Jeanine had just admitted to being attracted to her. "I mean," Tris cleared her throat, "you like me?"

"Is it really that shocking?"

Tris stifled a laugh, "Actually yes… But I'm fucking delighted about it, I have to say. I did everything I could at the bar to get your attention."

Jeanine's eyebrows rose. "I know. Quiet original." Jeanine painted a smile on her face.

"Y-you know?" Christ, Tris was really out of her league here. It appeared Jeanine was a million times more sophisticated and bright than her. Erudite, Tris reminded herself. Downing her wine, she put the glass back on the table, swallowed hard, then cleared her throat. "Okay, fine. You're several steps ahead of me. So, um, what exactly does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" There was a smug look on Jeannie's face which made Tris unsure whether she wanted to kiss or slap her.

"Well, I would think that was pretty obvious. Especially for someone as clever as you."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I'm just messing with you. Basically, if you feel the same, then I'd like to see how things go between us."

"But we're only here for a few more days."

"I know." A wicked grin crossed Jeanine's face, and she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh. Oh! Okay, I get it." She wanted to fool around while she was here and that was it. Tris could deal with that. After all, that had been her intention all along, but she'd gone and confused things. Mustering all the confidence she could, Tris spoke again, "Well, I'm more than happy with that plan. Ready whenever you are." She was sure her grin wasn't as wicked as Jeanine's, but it wasn't through lack of trying. An undercurrent of nerves threatened to take over.

"In that case…" Jeanine shifted from her chair and moved over to Tris, holding out her hand. Tris took it and allowed herself to be led back into the hotel room and towards the bed. Her heart rate increased so rapidly she worried it would stop altogether, or explode.

Turning, Jeanine tugged her closer and immediately moved in for a kiss. Soft lips slanted over Tris', pressed gently, then harder until a warm, wet tongue sought for entrance to her mouth. She opened, allowed it access, and immediately started to down in the sensations assaulting her. It had been way, way too long since she'd been kissed, and her hormones were in overdrive. Her nipples pressed insistently against the inside of her bra, and her cunt was already molten.

Kissing Jeanine back with all the enthusiasm coursing through her, she enjoyed the bliss descending over her as their tongues entwined and fought. They explored one another's mouths and filled the room with muffled groans. It was heaven, and they hadn't even gotten naked yet. Resting her hands on Jeanine's hips, she gently pushed her backward until the backs of her legs hit the bed. Pulling away from the kiss, she gave a little shove, and Jeanine was quickly on the bed.

Kicking off her shoes and pulling her shirt off over her head, she joined the blonde, melding their bodies together and sweeping her hands over all the exposed skin she could reach. "God, you're gorgeous," she murmured, moving in for another kiss. Sucking Jeanine's plump bottom lip between her own, she gently pulled and nibbled on it, getting steadily more horny as the other woman moaned and writhed before her.

Figuring they were past the point of no return, she reached around and unzipped Jeanine's dress, tugging it down her body and squeezing each of her breasts in return, delighted to feel pert nipples pressing against her palms. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to feel them in her mouth, so she pulled away from the kiss and shuffled down Jeanine's body, licking first one nipple, then the other. Cupping the soft mounds of flesh together, she ran her tongue up the deep cleavage she'd created, then plucked at one of the tips of Jeanine's breasts while she tongued and nibbled on the other. The noises the other woman made her highly gratifying and spurred her on to do more, to pleasure her further.

Sucking one nipple between her lips, she pulled as hard as she could get away with, listening to make sure Jeanine didn't make a sound of pain, then loosened her grip and tickled her tongue around the stiffened flesh. She repeated the action several more times before swapping breasts and starting all over again. As she moved, she stiffened the air between them, and the scent of aroused cunt hit her nostrils. She wasn't sure if it was her own, Jeanine's or both, but is still turned her on beyond belief.

Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Jeanine's cunt. Smelling it properly, tasting it, pleasuring it. Abandoning the jiggling breasts and making a mental note to come back to them later, she moved down Jeanine's body and swiftly removed the rest of her dress and panties. Roughly pushing creamy smooth thighs apart, Tris then lowered her head between them and pulled in a breath. It was enough to make her mouth water, and she simply had to have more. Sticking out her tongue, she slipped it between Jeanine's swollen pussy lips and ran it up and down her seam, getting a sense of her heat and her taste all at once. It was divine. Perfect.

"God, you taste so fucking good," she mumbled, not bothering to look up. Curling her thumbs between Jeanine's labia, she pulled them apart and feasted on what was within. Licking, tickling, sucking, she flew high on the elation provided by the act and by the other woman's reaction. Her clit was so swollen it looked almost painful, so Tris decided to concentrate all of her efforts on the tiny nub, quickly locating the most sensitive part and flicking her tongue against it until her muscles and jaw ached. Fortunately, it was worth the trouble. With an almost-snarl and a strangled moan, Jeanine came, hard.

Tris moved back down instantly, watching in awe as Jeanine's cunt clenched and released. She fastened her mouth to Jeanine's opening, drinking up all the delicious juices that issued forth. Even though she hadn't been physically pleasured herself, she still felt wrung out, somehow. And it didn't matter, anyway, because they still had a few days left to satiate themselves with one another.

"Hey," Jeanine's voice came from the top of the bed. "Come here."

Doing as she was told, Tris clambered from between Jeanine's thighs and up towards the pillows. A grinning blonde waited there, and she moved into her open arms eagerly.

"That was incredible," Jeanine said, pressing a kiss to Tris' hair. "I probably scared the neighbors. And if you'll allow me a few minutes to recover, I will gladly return the favor."

Grinning widely, Tris fast came to the conclusion that this was the best weekend ever. Although Jeanine had seen through her technique of making an impression, she'd still gotten what she wanted, so she lauded it an unmitigated success.

THREE DAYS LATER

Tris wiped the bar down one last time and enjoyed the stretch it provided in her arms and shoulders. She and Jeanine had barely taken a break all weekend and she was starting to feel it in her muscles. Throwing the rag into a bucket she picked up a remote and started to turn off all of the televisions around the bar. She paused when she saw a familiar blonde appear one of the screens. The headline read: _Erudite Leader Jeanine Matthews Proposes New Health Care Program_. Tris stared dumbfounded at the screen as she watched Jeanine - the woman she had shared the weekend with - stand in front of dozens of cameras and reporters presenting her new health care plan.

Holy shit. Tris ran her hand through her hair and started to laugh. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a new message to Jeanine.

 _I just saw you on TV! Why didn't you tell me you are the leader of Erudite?_ Tris erased the message and looked at the blonde on the screen again. A smile crossed her lips, she could tell Jeanine was in her element.

 _You look great in navy._


End file.
